The present invention relates to inventory management and theft prevention in retail environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to item movement tracking with three-dimensional (3D) proximity exclusions.
Retail stores sell merchandise to consumers. The merchandise may be manufactured from component products. The component products and the resulting manufactured merchandise may be shipped and stored at a variety of locations until purchased by consumers. Merchandise may include clothing, consumer electronics, tools, chemicals (e.g., fertilizers, insecticides, etc.), and other retail goods.